


The Red Door

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Michael B. Jordan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment Kink, F/M, Making Love, Outdoor Sex, Porn Video, Sapiosexual Content, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Video Voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: You and Michael have been together for a little over a year, you two have gotten intimate and had sexual intercourse many times before. He has always been gentle and sweet with you & constantly surprises you with ransom gifts & trips. So it came naturally that he told you that for his Birthday he wanted to go to his Winter vacation home in Aspen, CO. He says he has a secret he has to tell you, he says he needs to know if you truly trust him. You absolutely do, but this will be a vacation that you and he won’t soon forget.





	The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> DIRTY, FILTHY, SMUT | BDSM antics | Daddy Kink (duh!) | Fluff? | Shower Sex | Facts about your lady bits | Video Voyeurism | Sex toy usage (a lot!) | Spanking | Outdoor sex | Embarrassment kink | Sapiosexual content | #HoodbaeBakari

“C’mon babe, wake up we here.” he tugged on the hem of your dress waking you from your dream during the flight. You yawned and stretched in your seat and instantly shivered from the sudden cold. “Michael, it’s freezing in here what the hell?!” he laughed. “It’s…Aspen. It’s supposed to be cold, it snows here Y/N.” 

“I know smart ass, but why _here_?” you questioned as your body temperature was steadily dropping. He grabbed a plush blanket, then wrapped it around you as he kissed your forehead. “Cause, It’s my Birthday and I want us to go somewhere different from where we usually do. We always in LA, New York, Miami, and all those cliche places. I wanna try something different.” he smiled.

“And Aspen is not cliché?” you raised an eyebrow. “Well, I didn’t think so when I set it up.” He smirked. “Oh, it’s rich people cliche as hell. _Riché_.” you teased & he snickered. “Damn, you right but let’s get off this jet before the flight crew beasts on us.”

He gently extended his hand & you met him halfway as you two walked out of the aircraft. Still wrapped up in the blanket he gave you, you both walked to a 2019 Cadillac Escalade ready to drop you both off to Michael’s vacation home. After the baggage handlers put all of the luggage in the truck, you both drove off.

As you both pulled up to the lavish home you were amazed at how beautiful it looked. It was going to be just you and him for the next four days and five nights. “For a cold ass place, this home is gorgeous.” You complimented in awe.

“Thank you, baby I’m glad you like it. I renovated everything in it for you, I hope you like it.” He gripped your exposed thigh on your dress. You looked up and him still gripping your thigh as he drove up the garage door.

He released his hand from your thigh and looked at you. “Don’t get out yet babe.” He winked. You nodded and stayed warm in the car. You looked outside the window as he took all the luggage to the front door. You two briefly locked eyes and smiled. He walked over to your car door, opened it and took you by the hand out of the car.

He kissed the crook of your neck as you both entered the home. It’s even more beautiful inside, all you could do is look around. “It’s pretty dope, you can say it.” Michael snapped you out of your trance. “This home is… amazing and it’s just us for the next 4 days?” you asked. “Yeah, unless you want more people here?” He smirked. “Fuck no!” I scoffed. He laughed and softly stroked your soft [cinnamon](https://www.cognite.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/color-thesaurus-correct-names-brown-shades.jpg) brown cheek.

“I love you, you know that right?” He asked. “Of course, I love you too baby.” You kissed his hand on your face. “Let’s go put our clothes away then we’ll get started on dinner.” you started to walk upstairs with Michael finding the Master bedroom. “Okay, I don’t know where _you_ are sleeping tonight…”

You plopped onto the plush California King sized bed. “…but this room is _mine_!” you stuck your tongue out. He quickly turned all around. “I don’t know who you talking to but, this _our_ bed! So you better share.” “Nope.” you replied teasing him.

“No?!” he scoffed into a smile. ”Hell no!” you got on all fours taunting him, the hem of your dress rising. “I gotta teach your ass some manners then.” he lowered his head with a devilish grin creeping up on his face. “Don’t you dare Bakari!” your demand fell on deaf ears as Michael lunged at you playfully, causing you to squeal loudly as you try to run off the bed.

Your attempt failed as Micheal grabbed you by your ankle and dragged you back to the bed. He slid you under his muscular frame by both ankles and began tickling you with no mercy. “Be nice! Be nice! BE. NICE!” he continued to tickle you to the point you were cackling loudly in complete tears.

“Nooooooo..” you were resisting him poorly then you both were holding each other’s body and staring into each other’s eyes. “Tell me you’ll be nice… tell me you’ll be nice!” he commanded. “Ok, ok, ok… I’ll be nice, I’ll be nice!” you squealed.

He pecked you on the lips which ignited you both to passionately kiss each other. “You are so perfect.” he breathed trying to catch his breath. “I know.” you smiled. “Daaaamn girl, that confidence does something to me every time.” he nuzzled your nose as you giggled. 

“Lemme go get started on dinner.” Michael loved to cook, even though you throw down in the kitchen. “Put your stuff away & I’ll call you when it’s done.” he stuffed his hand in his jeans and walked off.

You got all of your & his clothes packed into the armoire and changed your clothes into a grey off-shoulder sweater dress & a pair of black leggings with some black flats. You thought it would be a good idea to explore the house a little bit, get familiar where everywhere leads to.

You quietly exited the room, the only sound you hear is Michael singing songs in the kitchen downstairs. Even though he was singing off-key as hell, it made you smile knowing that it didn’t stop him from singing. Even though sometimes you wish you could tape his mouth shut.

You tiptoed down the hallway trying not to bring any attention to your lurking. So far you found a spare bedroom, a bathroom, an office room with a dock showcasing the beautiful starry night sky. As you close the windowed doors and left the office you heard a “Y/N! Come down baby girl, dinner time!” from Michael.

“Coming babe!” you replied. You were walking down the hall tracing the grooves in the wall then you unknowingly flipped a light switch by accident. The glow of the red light caught your peripheral vision causing you to walk back to the oddly colored light.

You saw there was another corridor that leads to another room in the house you didn’t see before. It leads to an ominous red door that seemingly put you in a trance. You inched closer down the new walkway towards the red door, your hand reaching out to touch the doorknob.

“What are you doing Y/N?” You jumped at the sudden baritone of Michael who appeared behind you leaning against the wall. His brow was furrowed and he was cracking his knuckles. “N-nothing.” was all you could reply as if you were a child caught by their parent.

His expression softened into a smile. “It’s cool, come down for dinner; I’ll explain later.” He got a hold of your hand and he closed the light as you both walked down to the dining room. Now all you could think about was that mysterious red door.

Bakari sat you down like the gentleman he was at the table and he sat on the other side. He made chicken & broccoli Alfredo with a side of asparagus and steamed russet potatoes. It wasn’t fancy, but it was very delicious. As you were eating you raised your head to see Michael eating, but at a much slower pace than you.

“Babe, are you okay?” you asked wiping your mouth. He nodded then took another bite of his meal. You weren’t convinced and started to speak. “Look, I’m sorry I tried to go inside the red room. My curiosity got the best of me and I-“ “Do you trust me?” Micheal cut you off. “Of course I do.” You replied. 

“Do you trust me?” you questioned. “I’m learning to.” He replied eating his asparagus stalk. “What does that mean?” you raised an eyebrow. “That means what I said, I’m learning to.” those last three words emitted so much bass in his voice you were in disbelief of the puddle forming in your lap.

“I’ll show you the room tomorrow night.” He continued. “What?” you dropped your fork on your dinner plate in shock. “I didn’t stutter.” he laid back in his seat. “If you don’t want to see cause you scared, I’ll forget about i-” “No, no, no, no.” you cut him off. “I want to see it, I’m just a lil shook you mentioned it at all.” you tried to laugh it off.

He smirked at you as he patted his lips with a napkin. “Aight, I got you.” he got up with his empty plate and walked over to your side. His muscles appearing quite visibly underneath his sweater. You secretly thank God for Corey and his personal training with Mike every day for what you are waking up to every morning.

“Are you done?” He towered over you, you looked up at him just glowing underneath the lights of the room. All you could do was a nod. He smiled and reached for your plate, you got flustered out of nowhere. You didn’t know if it was at his attractiveness or it was the anticipation of seeing what was behind that mysterious red door.

“You good ma?” He lifted your chin to meet his soft brown eyes. “Um, y-yeah. I just need a drink and then I’ll go to bed.” you responded. “Ok, I’ll pour you a glass.” He leaned down to kiss you gently, but passionately. He left to grab the bottle of red wine from the wine cooler with two glasses. It was a bottle of _[Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru 1990](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wine-searcher.com%2Ffind%2Fdom%2Bleroy%2Bchambertin%2Bgrand%2Bcru%2Ble%2Bgevrey%2Bcote%2Bde%2Bnuit%2Bburgundy%2Bfrance%2F1990&t=YTA1NGVkODk4MmQzYTYzNDFmNTliM2FmOTg4MjUxMGNiMjE0MWQ0NyxsUnNoRGxsWA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181301211423%2Fthe-red-door-mbj-oc&m=1)_ , he poured it into both glasses and handed one to me. “Why thank you my love.” you smirked at him.

“You’re quite welcome beautiful.” he took your free hand and kissed it slow staring in your eyes. “Are you trying to seduce me Michael Bakari Jordan?” You raised an eyebrow as you sipped your delicious wine. “Nah Y/F/N.” he whispered with a broad bass in his voice. He finished his full glass of wine in one gulp. “I’m just letting you know I’m Feng Shui-ing those guts tonight and making love to you in the morning. So don’t take too long to get upstairs ok?” 

He winked & pecked your forehead as you fell into a state of shock as he walked away. “Boy! D-did you ju-” your eyes followed him as he went upstairs. “Hurry that ass up, we got all night but we don’t. ya feel me?” he broke into that random high pitched laugh you hated. You rolled your eyes and looked down on your lap.

You sighed looking down at your lap & said “Well my girl, we in for some shit tonight… Let’s go make the birthday boy happy.” you guzzled down the remaining contents of your glass then took the bottle upstairs with you. You hear him in the shower and you got out of your clothes to join him. You slipped your arms around his waist and left kisses on his wet back. He bit his lip into a smile and turned around to face you his lustful gaze entrapped you instantly.

He cupped your soft face as he began to roughly, but passionately kiss you. His hands traveled down your curvaceous frame and went from palming your ass to a full, firm grip on it. “So… perfect…” he breathed in between kisses between your face. He hiked up one of your thick thighs and started to slowly enter you. You gasped at how well your lover stretched you out and you both lustfully sighed when your center adjusted to him like a glove… every time.

“Ahhh fuck, you feel what you do to me baby? Huh?” he growled in your ear as he slowly stroked you. “Y-yes daddy.” you saw in your peripheral vision his brow furrowed quickly. “The fuck you say?!” his voice went up a whole octave, his strokes slightly picked up speed. “Daddy? I-I called you- _fuck_ … daddy.” you recklessly moaned with animalistic lust in your eyes looking into his as his strokes got deeper and steadily faster.

He bit his full bottom lip then looked you up and down. “I like that shit, keep saying it.” The bass reentered his voice, now rapidly thrusting into your soaking wet pussy against the ice cold white marble wall mercilessly. “Ahhh daddy, daddy, daddy yes!” you threw your head back as he lifted your leg higher making your eyes roll into the back of your head as his curve hit your g-spot beautifully.

“Fuck me, daddy… shit, fuck, shit, shit, fuck you’re so deep Bakari shit!” you clawed at his back like a beast approaching your orgasmic reward. “You coming for Daddy baby girl? Hm?” You frantically nodded your head in ecstasy. “Come on Daddy dick then, I wanna feel it.”  He had his hand on your neck, making you a moaning mess, your raised thigh began to twitch in pain and your other leg was caving in.

“Wait, wait, Michael stop.” you rapidly tapped his right shoulder. “Huh? Don’t stop? I got you.” he grunted. “NO NIGGA! I’m serious get off!” Michael quickly exited your body and the second your foot touched the shower floor you sat on the marble bench and rubbed your thigh vigorously. “What happened baby? You ok?” Michael sounding concerned with his hand on your back.

“I almost caught a damn cramp.” you hissed. “Oh shit…” he replied, then cackled at you. “Shut up nigga, that’s not funny!” you swatted at hid dick and dodged it still laughing. “My bad it’s just… I almost caught one too in my back. Shit.” he confessed, rubbing his lower back. “We should’ve stretched before we did this shit.” he chuckled. “Now you know why hate shower sex.” you rested your head against the wall.

“Mmm… w-what are you doing baby?” you moaned as Michael silently spread your pleasantly plump thighs and started to feast on your womanhood. His moans mixed with the sounds of his tongue lapping you up & the shower water pouring down you both sent you into a frenzy instantly. “Oh Daddy, don’t stop, Ah fuck!” He hummed sweet vibrations onto your clit as he sucked on every last nerve you had.

Your moans became screams as you held a death grip on his full head of coiled hair, the excess water spilled between your fingers from your tight squeeze. “Oh damn baby, you taste so damn sweet.” he breathed into your core, you bit your lip as he got his healthy second helping of you. “Ahhhhhh Bakariiiiii… Daddy… don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m coming, don’t stop please!” he laughed with his whole face buried deep between your legs, stroking his hardened self in the process.

He shook his head and exposed tongue rapidly from side to side as you climaxed on his handsome face. Your chest heaved heavily as you look down upon your love licking and biting his lips while staring into your soul with his deep, soft brown eyes. “My turn baby.” you breathed. He arose from the floor as you got on your knees. “If your knees get weak, we can head to the bed baby. I’m not tryna get you hurt on my birthday aight?” you nodded as you began to take him into your delicate moist mouth.

 

“Ahh shit, damn baby girl.” he hissed as he got a hold of your hair. “Get nasty with it for Daddy baby girl, please.” you began to slurp louder and faster, then suck harder as the unholy sounds filled the room. “Oh fuck ma, yes! Suck out a nigga whole soul…f-f-fu-fuck!” he exclaimed as your mouth stroked him deeper and sucked the skin of his dick back harder. 

“Happy Birthday baby.” you gasped for air, then swirled your tongue around the bulb of his tip and sucked on his sensitive nub. He hissed in pleasure as you continued to orally please him. “Shit, shit, let’s finish in the bed baby. I ain’t tryna cum here.” he coyly laughed. You got up from the floor and he pecked you on the lips several times before turning the water off.

Bakari grabbed two towels and you both dried each other off & raced each other to the bed. You won of course & had no issues in letting him know. “Damn, you & Corey need to step y’all game up. How you gon let me win like that?” you blew a raspberry at him. “Yeah, like your ass said I _let_ you win.” he stuck his tongue out at you.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Aight, whatever heals the sting of that “L” you just took.” you teased him. “Oh word?!” he jumped on you tickling your soft skin and squeezing your plush waist. “Michaelllllllll, stoppppppp!” you giggled trying to playfully escape. “What I just tell you about being mean huh?” he was planting kisses on random places of your body.

“Does daddy need to teach you to be nice?” his vibrato hummed in your ear. “Mhmm..” you bit your lip, then you both faced each other which lead to a passionate kiss. “Bend over my lap.” he whispered in your face. Your face contorted at his request. “I was joking Micheal.” you nervously chuckled. Michael sat up and turned his head towards you. “Well I’m not, now come to me & bend that thick ass over my lap… now.” his whole demeanor changed.

He looked very serious and it was his Birthday so you weren’t about to do anything to upset him, he probably has a spanking kink he wanted to exert on his special day. So you crawled over to him like a cat and slowly bend over his lap, he arched your back so low; your ass was fully in the air. “Hmm… you look so lovely like this. Just how I envisioned you.” his voice deepened in a tone you’ve never heard before.

Michael traced the curvature of your back with his right hand and firmly massaged your shoulder with his left. “Michael? When are you g-” Without any warning he broke your sentence with a firm smack to your buttocks. “You don’t speak unless I tell you to.” he kept that same deep tone and it was kind of turning you on. You nodded tasting your whole bottom lip you were forced to take a bite of to regain some control of yourself. 

He continued to smack on your backside, alternating between each cheek. You kept grabbing onto the smooth satin sheets, crinkling them as he made contact; increasing the magnitude and velocity noted with each strike. The sound his hand made in contact with your skin blended well with the euphoric moans you made in response. You were becoming sore from the rigorous actions of Bakari.

“Michael… baby… please….” your tears were silently streaming from your face. “Please what? What do you call me in here?” he continued to demonstrate the strength he held. “D-Daddy please, it hurts… please stop daddy.” your pleads crept a smile on his face, then he yanked you by your throat. “Your brain only interprets pain, you don’t really feel it. So lie to me again Y/N.” he bend you back over to your starting position and you he gave you five more slaps to the ass, each one harder than the last.

“Sit on your knees beautiful and don’t move, I’ll be back.” he commanded. You obeyed without question as he got up a walked away from your exposed kneeling body. You wiped your tears and silently hissed at the cold wind and contact with the heels of your feet stung your bare, now bruised bottom. Michael came back with a tray of ice cubes with some fresh linens. You furrowed your brow slightly and the odd pairing your lover has gathered.

He placed the linens on the ottoman at the foot of the bed and the ice cube tray at your side of the nightstand. Your curiosity blocked out the pain as you began to speak. “Michael?” he looked up at you with a much softer face than before. What are you going to do with those?” you asked. An Erik Killmonger style smirk graced his face before answering your question. “Oh, you’ll see baby girl.” 

Ever since he took that role for Black Panther, it’s like his inhibitions possibly his true nature were showing out more and more. And in your mind, you were grateful and it seems like he is too. You just want him to keep that momentum going for as long as you can and if this is how he wants to exhibit that; then so fucking be it! He walked back over to you and bent down to kiss you on your forehead. “Get up baby, get on the bed.” 

You arose from your kneeling position and got onto the bed, the scuffling of the satin sheets along with your warm, moist core revealed your enjoyment and eagerness of his Birthday antics. You got on your knees and arched your back, putting everything he desired in full view. He chuckled at your readiness. “Damn, I guess you like this shit I’m on huh?” you turn back a nodded at him as he rubbed his hands and bit his lip at you.

He took one of the [ice cubes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.awesomegifts.co%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2FIce-Cube-Stick-Trays-650x467.png&t=Mzg5MjIyNGM3NzRhNGEyOTQ4OTFjZmNmZjg5MTkxNzYxZDhlYTRjOCxsUnNoRGxsWA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181301211423%2Fthe-red-door-mbj-oc&m=1) and slid it across your bruised ass gently. You moaned at the cool sensation of where the pain was so dominant a few minutes before. “You like that princess?” he softly hissed “Mmhmm, I love it. Thank you Daddy.” you moaned a whisper and bit your lip. “Anything for my angel.” he left kisses alternating between each cheek then worked his way to rub the ice on your perked up ass hole while kissing on your pussy.

You were enthralled into a whirlwind of hot and cool sensations that caused a sensory overload which sent you into an unknown outer body experience through your high-pitched moans. The whole house was filled with the masterful sounds from his tongue on your body & your chaotic, inconsolable moans as he feasted on your moist flesh. “Oh my God!” you exclaimed as the heat from your core melted the ice cube, but your overstimulated pussy pushed it back out involuntarily.

Michael let out a light laugh, he sucked on the ice stick then pushed it deep back inside you with his unnaturally long tongue. Your body heat finished the job of melting the ice cube and Bakari quickly began to suck out the water from your core, your mouth was left agape as you silently screamed from the powerful suction from his mouth. “Mmm, thanks for the water ma, a nigga needed that.” he licks his lips, then palms your round ass before smacking it.

“Let’s go to the room now.” he reached out for your hand. “I thought you sai-” “I know what I said, let’s go… unless you wanna stay here.” he cut you off. “No, no, no.” you shook your head, then took his hand and got up. Michael then twirled you around which caused you both to giggle and he grabbed you by the waist from behind and planted kisses on the crook of your neck. “Lead the way gorgeous.” you smiled as you two walked down the hallway naked. 

You two walked past a hallway mirror and Michael stopped and pulled you back to the full view mirror. “We should walk around the crib naked more, we look so damn sexy together.” he caressed your soft rolls between his fingers, reestablishing his domination over your body. “Let’s get to that room.” you moaned. You got a hold on his dick and walked down the hallway with it in your hands.

Michael’s face lit up with shock mixed with arousal as he followed. “Oh it’s like _that_ huh?” he raised his eyebrows then smacked your ass. “Keep walking.” he bit his lip motioning you to proceed. You both walked over to the hall of the red door, he grabbed you by the waist to turn you around and leaned you against the wall to stare into your eyes. “Baby, do you really trust me?” he asked stroking your face gently.

“Yes.” you responded. “Don’t say that thoughtlessly Y/N. I really need to know if you are willing to let me take full control over your body and even possibly your mind.” you can see the seriousness in Michael’s eyes as he was trying to read yours. “Are you honestly ready for that baby, cause once we go through that door I’m in total complete control of everything…including your orgasms.” he finished his statement.

You clenched your jaw and your hands were intertwined with his. You raised both your hands up to your lips as you planted a soft kiss on the back of his hands before you spoke. “Michael Bakari Jordan, I unquestionably trust every single part of my being; especially with making me come.” you licked his lips and kissed on him, leading his hands to your ass giving it a firm grab. “Let’s get started then.” Michael hit the side of the wall which quickly opened a secret compartment where a red rope fell from.

“Turn around & put your hands behind your back.” you obeyed as he tied a knot to secure your wrists, but you could still move your hands. “If you need to get out of this for any reason & I’m not there, pull on this part of the knot.” he gently tugged the left rope braid. you nodded gently flicking the string as acknowledgement. “Now walk.” he gently pushed you towards the door. He pushed the door open & the lights automatically came on.

 

 

Your eyes widened to see all the contraptions, toys & gadgets all lined up against the walls & right in the middle of the whole room was a red King sized round bed with black crush velvet sheets, a red satin fitted sheet with matching pillows & velvet throw pillows. You glanced up to see a large round mirror which showcased the entire circumference of the bed below it. “You like it?” your lover asked. “Holy shit Michael…who else has been in here?” you asked looking around confused, damn near overwhelmed.

“Other than me? No one. This house is a brand new construction, you’re going to christen every inch of this room & even the rest of the house if you be a good girl for me.” Before you could answer, Michael slaps your ass so hard you fall over the soft bed with your ass in the air. “Perfect. I don’t even have to tell you what to do.” You can see Bakari rubbing his hands in the mirror above then he moved quickly out of view.

You tried to look for where he went, but he came back and didn’t say anything. Then you heard a buzzing noise and soon after that you felt him entering you along with the buzzing against your core with Michael’s hand on top of the knot pulling you up. Without forewarning from Michael, his actions caused you to let out a terrified scream. “MICHAEL, WHAT THE FUCK?!” you continued to scream, your body betraying your anger with uncharted euphoria.

“Shit, you already so wet from earlier I didn’t need to warm you up.” he justified still thrusting into you mercilessly as the vibrations of whatever he was using hit your now swollen clit. “What the fuck is that?!” you helplessly moaned. “A nigga never fucked you with a [cock ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D14882&t=MGJjM2ZiODUyNGZlODE5ODc2MmY0NzgwZjY4Yjk2MzY5ZTNlMmFiZixsUnNoRGxsWA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181301211423%2Fthe-red-door-mbj-oc&m=1)?” he asked, pounding away inside of you. “A what?!” you were still in a state of shock from all that was happening, you couldn’t process anything.

“Imma need you to stop talking and take this dick aight!” his voice went up an octave. Your body was reaching it’s peak and by the tempo of Mike’s voice he was too as he tightened his grip on your tightly coiled hair. “Oh fuck, you coming too baby girl.” he slapped your ass as your moans became more frantic at your climax. Michael turned off and removed his cock ring as you were still sprawled out on the bed in your starting position.

Both of your labored breathing filled the room as he laid on the other side of the bed, looking at you smiling for about 10 minutes. “Oh shit, that was wild.” he started to speak. “Fuck yeah it was.” you replied. You both kissed, then you slid yourself on top of him. Kissing on his lips, face, neck, then you trailed down chest to his nipples and you began to suck on them. At first he was confused, then he gave into the pleasure you were giving him. “Ah fuck, Y/N… that feels good.” he hissed in your ear as his slid up and down your thick ass.

“Lemme get back in that good ass pussy.” he wasted no time reinserting himself between your thighs as you sucked on his nipples, you went harder as he went deeper inside. Your cum from earlier was foaming on his dick and he loved every second of it. “Go faster for Daddy!” he smacked your ass again to reiterate his dominance. You did as you were told bouncing on him faster and harder than before. 

“Ah shit baby girl, you want a baby? Is that why you going so hard? You wanna have my baby?” his thrusts were now matching yours and the unholy sounds of each other’s skin to skin contact filled the room. “You’d give me a pretty ass mahogany baby, I’d love to see you as a mommy.” you giggled at the way Michael was talking to you. He never spoke of children before now, the way he spoke seemed like it’s been on his mind. 

“Let me give you a baby then…” Michael then went faster inside of you and you lost all control of your being and just surrendered to him. “Did you know that the average vaginal canal is about three to six inches? It expands and changes shape for sex or pregnancy.” You were somehow aroused even more as he spoke, then you came again. Michael reached into the small drawer on the headboard of the bed while you were still riding out your orgasm. 

He pulled out something furry, he placed your head on his chest as he was still inside of you. “Take a deep breath baby, I got you.” you did as he said, but wondered “why he would he ask me t-” you suddenly felt something warm and lubricated entering your ass. You muffled a loud scream biting into his shoulder blade. Your hands were both balled up into fists as you blood pressure rose, Bakari was rubbing your back with his free hand.

“It’s okay baby girl relax, relax.” you tied to get up, but Michael’s hand was hold your back down keeping your chest on his. “Trust me, it’s gonna feel good if you relax.” he reassured, pecking your lips as tears streamed down your face. You took another deep breath and let your body adjust to this foreign object inside of your unexplored cavern. You then no longer felt pain and looked at Micheal. “What was that?” you asked trying to catch your breath.

He smiled at you and lightly chucked. “Come see.” he got off the bed and carried you over to the full view mirror and turned you around to see a fluffy tail coming out of your ass. You furrowed your brow. “I got a tail now?” you scoffed. He laughed. “Nah girl, it’s an [Anal plug](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D33372&t=NjI4Y2I2M2Q4YzE5YzU5NDE5Y2IwZWE0ZGYxNjZiMmZjYTRlMzZmMSxsUnNoRGxsWA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181301211423%2Fthe-red-door-mbj-oc&m=1). It’s 4 inches & you took that like a champ! I’m proud of you.” he pecked you twice on the lips. “Bend over in front of me, I wanna see something.” you bent over as Michael admired your thick and glorious ass, along with a fluffy black tail. 

“I got such a pretty kitty.” he rubbed his hands all over your booty, squeezing your cheeks playfully. You giggled then realized he was still hard and began to suck him off. He erotically hissed at your unannounced action and had one hand on your head & the other your right butt cheek. “Yesssssss, give a nigga what he needs. Keep sucking with your fine ass.” he motivated. “Let’s go outside.” he suggested. You got up and he chuckled. “Kitty’s don’t walk on two legs, do they?” he bit his lip as his finger motioned for you to get down on the floor.

You got down on all fours and followed him to the doorway with gold & black curtains & you both ended up outside on the upstairs balcony he plopped himself onto the couch. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty… come get some cream.” you busted out laughing almost rolling on the floor. “OMG!” you belted laughing. He sucked his teeth and laughed too. “You’re a horrible actress, can’t act right worth a damn.” he shook his head. “We all can’t be you nigga, shit.” you let out one last laugh before you sucked him off on the couch.

Then you heard a shutter sound which made you look up quick, you became instantly infuriated at him. “WHAT THE FUCK NIGGA, YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME GIVING YOU HEAD?!” “Nah, I’m recording too.” you slapped his phone out his hand. You were about to get up and Michael grabbed your wrist, which made you even more vexed. “Wait Y/N, hold up. I thought you trusted me?” he looked disappointed. “YES, to do freaky shit to me and make me cum. Not to document it!” you hit his chest and got up to storm out.

Michael grabbed you by the waist and held you close to him. “You’re right, I should’ve asked you. I’m sorry, if you let me continue recording you. You can record me giving you head, deal?” he started forming those puppy eyes you hated so much. You rolled your eyes and sighed “Only on one condition…” “Name it.” he shrugged. “We watch it ONCE together after it’s done & delete the videos." you demanded. “Fair enough, I knew you were into freaky shit.” “Fuck you nigga, let’s finish this up so I can go to bed.” he got back onto the couch and you continued.

You were putting in serious work on his dick, dyson’s envied your suction on him. Your pretty brown eyes were illuminated under the light of his phone and that only motivated you more. Michael’s toes were curling and he couldn’t hold back anymore and released his cum into your mouth. “Sweet.” you giggled showing him your tongue before you swallowed him and positioned yourself on the other couch. “Come on Daddy, it’s your turn.” you smacked your ass in full spread eagle arching your back how he liked.

He gave you the phone as he took out your anal plug and began feasting on your pussy like an animal. “Gotdamn this pussy tastes so good!” he growled. “Lemme see what that ass taste like.” he went you work sticking his whole tongue into your ass hole. It left your mouth agape and you were trying to stay balanced. “Aye, you better not drop my fucking phone!” he warned playfully. “Fuck you, you bitch nigga!” he stopped licking you and popped up. “The fuck you say?” he looked confused.

“I said fuck. you. you. bitch. ass. nig-” he instantly went back  to devouring the whole lower half of you. “Keep talking shit Y/N, I like it.” he laughed in between strokes of his tongue. “Fuck you, you ain’t shit!” “Scream that shit!” “FUCK YOU, YOU AIN’T SHIT! OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!” your lungs nearly gave out screaming. You kept cursing his name as he slobbered all over your core and your ass. You came final time and he finished on your back. He quickly grabbed a warm wet towel and wiped you off.

“Thank you so much baby.” he tongue kissed you passionately. You laughed, then smiled at him. “Why?” “You gave me the best birthday ever, beautiful.” “Well, I got something out of it too!” you winked. He chuckled and nodded. “True.” “Yeah it was fun, but can we get out of this damn cold & got to bed? Shit, my titties are freezing now.” “I don’t think your nipples being that hard is from the cold & we should shower first.” he suggested.

“Fuck you! But you right let’s go.” you both headed inside. “We ain’t fucking in the shower Bakari, remember that!” you warned. “Aight, fair enough but Y/N?” you turned around to face him. I am expecting MCJ to be here by November. He walked past you as you were shifting gears in your mind. He waited for you to figure it out, when you looked at him he smiled devilishly. “OH FUCK YOU! I AM NOT GONNA BE PREGNANT FROM THIS SHIT!” He laughed loudly as he began to ran and you cased him into the bathroom playfully.

 


End file.
